


Song of my Returning

by violettestars



Series: The Ties That Bind [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettestars/pseuds/violettestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always thought he wanted a hunter's life until a hunt goes wrong. He ends up in New Orleans hurt and undecided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of my Returning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for spn_verse big bang.   
> *Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to kripke. This is a one shot for my AU verse.*

Song of my Returning

“My drifting days prepare me to do battle with the night. Phantom of the fight. I've got to conquer  
all the courage of my fears.”

**October 31, 2001**   
**New Orleans, LA**

Dean picked the lock to the second floor apartment expertly. He stepped inside quickly, taking notice of the salt line as he dropped his duffel by the door. He felt a swell of pride at the sight of the salt line but it disappeared just as fast as it came. Maybe it wasn't there as a precaution, maybe something had already happened.

“What are you doing here?”

Dean turned towards the voice with what he hoped was an adorable smile, “Well, I was looking for a beer.”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Okay, let me try again. Happy Halloween. What are you supposed to be anyway? A slutty what?”

“Red riding hood. Wait. You just show up here two months late, no phone calls and you BREAK IN and I'm supposed to act like nothing's happened and be happy to see you? You're bleeding.”

“Lex, I know.....”

She ushered him into the kitchen telling him to sit before she grabbed a bag out from under the sink. Dean watched her wearily open the bag and begin to empty it's contents of gauze, suture kits, tape, bandages, scissors and gloves. His eyebrow raised, he winced as he shrugged out of his jacket. “Where'd you get all those medical supplies?”

“Lifted them from the infirmary at school. Thought I might need them if you ever bothered to show up.”

Dean nodded closing his eyes. His arm hurt like hell otherwise he wouldn't be taking orders from her. He slowly shrugged off his button down shirt trying hard to hide the amount of pain he was in. Biting down on his bottom lip he attempted to lift his t-shirt over his head, he cursed under his breath letting go of his shirt. He closed his eyes again telling himself to man up, it was only a cut for Christ's sake. He felt Lexi grab the hem of his t-shirt gently lifting it up over his head, he kept his eyes closed inhaling the smell of her perfume realizing how much he had missed her. At that moment, he didn't care about his arm, all he wanted to do was pull her onto his lap and bury his face in her long brown hair.

“A dirty towel and duct tape, Dean, really?”

Dean opened his eyes giving her a small shrug, “It's all I had.”

“What happened?”

“I'll tell you later.”

She went over to the sink to wash her hands before attempting to patch Dean up. She knew she should be furious with him and tell him to leave but they both knew that wasn't going to happen. She took a deep breath before removing his make shift bandage. Lexi hoped that she could handle whatever was underneath it, after all, she was only pre-med. The gash in his arm was giving off a foul odor, tinged green and still bleeding freely. “What did this to you?”

“Something that'll give you nightmares.”

“Right. Then um maybe I should clean it with Holy water. Do you have any?”

“In my duffel.”

She came back into the kitchen placing a bottle of Jack in front of Dean along with the Holy water. She motioned to the bottle of Jack telling Dean to drink up since she didn't have any pain killers in the apartment. Lexi could've used a shot or two of Jack herself if she was completely honest. She had never actually stitched a wound. She had seen it done many times before and she knew how to clean and dress a wound but she was still nervous.

Lexi carefully poured a small amount of Holy water onto Dean's arm to flush the wound which immediately began to hiss and bubble. He wrenched his arm away from her swearing as he grabbed for the bottle of Jack with his good arm. He took a long pull from the bottle before finally turning to Lexi to give her the go ahead. She nodded and began cleaning the gash on Dean's arm apologizing every time he winced. After the fourth or fifth cleaning with Holy water, Lexi stared at his arm for a moment or two. She had noticed the odor and green tinge was starting to disappear. She really couldn't believe what she was seeing but there was no denying that the Holy water was healing his wound. As much as she hated to see him in pain she decided to use the whole bottle to irrigate the gash. By the time she had finished stitching the wound Dean was pale and breathing heavily. Dean leaned back in his chair, eyes closed, trying to slow down his breathing while she placed a bandage over his stitches. He layed his hand over hers and squeezed. She can't help the smile that's pulling at the corner's of her lips from the feel of his warm and rough hand against hers and Dean squeezed again.

She looks up to find Dean staring at her with that crooked smile of his on his lips. It makes her forget for a moment how angry she is with him. It's just not about him not coming to New Orleans when he said he would, it was about the fact that he had stopped all communication with her. When he stopped returning her calls she feared that something horrible had happened to him. It was all she could think about it and now with him sitting next to her she didn't know what to do.

“Lexi.”

He says her name softly as he reaches over and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. She closes her eyes trying to make sense of what she's feeling. She senses him moving closer to her, she can now smell his cologne, his hand is rubbing her knee in small circles, it's all so familiar and comfortable and a little intoxicating. She takes a deep breath before turning to meet his eyes. “Dean.”

Dean doesn't have to ask what's wrong, he knows exactly what's bothering her. He feels really shitty about what he did but he can't change it now. He was supposed to meet her down here two weeks after she started her freshmen year but Dad needed him. It didn't matter how much he rather be with Lexi, he had a duty to the job and his father. Right now though, he's not so convinced. Maybe Sam was right, it was Dad's war after all, maybe he did deserve to have his own life and dreams.

He grips Lexi's waist and pulls her onto his lap. He presses his face into the crook of her neck taking a shaky breath. He inhales her scent, a mixture of coconut and something flowery, it reminds him of the beach. He suddenly thinks he should've brought her flowers. A normal boyfriend brings flowers when he fucks up but Dean's not normal. He tightens his grip on her whispering 'I'm sorry.', his breath warm against her skin. She runs her fingers through his short spiky hair smiling slightly, “It's okay.”

Dean pulls back and presses his lips against her mouth. Lexi responds by tangling her fingers in his hair pulling Dean closer and deepening the kiss as she gently sucks on his bottom lip. He wraps his arms tightly around her, crushing her against him while he slips his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of it. He could feel the electricity between them, he had stayed away from her for too long. Lexi's kisses were becoming more and more urgent and she begins tugging at his clothes. She's a good kisser, he forgot how much he loved the way she kissed him. Dean pulls away from her slightly running his hands up and down her back, “I missed you. Whatta say we take this to the bedroom, Lex?”

Without saying another word Dean grabs Lexi firmly around the hips and stands up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He asks her where the bedroom is and then carries her the short distance from the kitchen to her bedroom kissing her the whole way. He puts her down as soon as they cross into the bedroom, cups her face in his hands and kisses her harder. She moans into the kiss as he runs one hand up and down her back while the other is rubbing small circles into the back of her neck.

He's found the zipper on her Little Red Riding Hood costume and unzips it. He takes his time sliding the costume off of her making sure to let his fingers brush against her nipples through the lace of her bra. He lets his hands slowly roam back up over her bare skin enjoying the way she gasps when he leans forward to nibble and lick her neck. Placing her hands on Dean's chest, Lexi stands on her toes to kiss him. Somehow they get turned around and Lexi's backing Dean towards the four poster bed. He toes off his boots while she's undoing his jeans and pushes them off his hips. His mouth is on hers again, she pulls away with a mischievous grin on her face.

Dean quirks an eyebrow at her in surprise while she begins to shimmy his boxer briefs off. Lexi's on her knees now dragging her tongue over the head of his cock. Dean closes his eyes with one hand clutching the bed post and the other sliding into her hair. He bites down on his bottom lip when she runs her tongue along the length of his shaft while cupping his balls in her hand. She rolls her fingers over his balls massaging them as she flicks her tongue against the tip of his cock teasing him. She's enjoying making him squirm and wants to draw this out as long as possible. “Lexi......” Dean whines, he wants more contact, needs more contact and shifts his hips to get closer to her mouth. She moves back slightly, looking up at Dean while taking her mouth and hands off him. She's kneading his hip now, her tongue darting out every now and then to lick his inner thigh, “Hmmm? You want something?”

“You know what I want......”

Dean's breath hitches when she finally takes him into her warm mouth inch by inch, her teeth brushing against the head. She swirls her tongue around his shaft before taking him deeper into her mouth while he fights the urge to thrust forward. He didn't know what he did to deserve this but holy fuck did she know what she was doing. “Hmmm, that's it, baby girl.”

He looks down watching her head bob and can't hold back any longer. He fists his hand in her hair as he begins thrusting. She welcomes the motion, sucking harder and taking him deeper with every thrust. Dean can feel himself teetering on the edge but doesn't let up. He nudges her in warning, she doesn't pull off. Lexi sucks harder, hollowing out her cheeks as she moves her head up and down faster taking him in as deep as she could. He tightens his grip on her moaning her name as he comes hard and fast. On shaky legs he sits down on the bed watching Lexi wipe the corners of her mouth. He gestures at her still trying to catch his breath, “C'mere baby girl.” Lexi moves towards him slowly but Dean reaches out grabbing her hand to pull her closer. She places her knees on either side of his thighs straddling his lap. He smiles gripping her hips, “Hmm much better.”

The kissing starts again, nice and slow this time. He pulls down her bra straps planting soft kisses along her collar bone and over the tops of her breasts. He had forgotten how soft her skin was and at the moment all he wanted to do was sink into her. Lexi wraps her arms around his neck nipping at his chin and neck until Dean catches her lips in another kiss. He moves his hands down to her chest, his palms rubbing slow circles over her nipples through the flimsy lace bra. He unhooks the front clasp, pushing the material out of the way leaning forward to flick his tongue over each nipple. She bites her lip to stifle the moan that has escaped her lips causing Dean to smirk up at her before taking her breast into his mouth. She arches her back to give him better access while she makes those little moans he loves so much. She starts trembling and grinding into his lap, Dean moves his hands to her back to keep her steady, he's enjoying this part too much to stop now. “Dean....”

Dean couldn't help but smile as he took his mouth off her breast. He laced his fingers through hers before asking her innocently, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I want you to get the show on the road.”

“I thought you liked foreplay but if you insist.....”

He kisses her neck as he grabs her hips and stands up. He turns them around and lays them down on the bed. He leans over her pausing to take his amulet off and drops it onto her night stand. Dean presses his weight against Lexi so that she's pinned between him and the mattress while running his tongue along the shell of her ear, “I want you so bad, Lex.” Her hands slid up and down his back, loving the feeling of his warm skin under her hands. He shifts and presses his weight down onto Lexi while dragging his lips up to meet hers. One of his hands is rubbing her breast, the other gently pushing her legs apart. He pulls back slowly his tongue dancing lightly across her bottom lip. Dean runs his hands slowly down to her hips enjoy the feel of her soft skin underneath his calloused hands. He toys with the corner of her lace panties before he hooks his fingers into them and slides them off tossing them onto the floor.

Dean kisses her one more time before pushing just the tip of his throbbing cock inside of her making her whimper, “Ride me, don't be shy, Lex.” His fingertips digging hard into her hips, he pulls her onto his lap guiding her down on to his cock. She gasps wrapping her legs around his waist and clawing at Dean's shoulders as he fills her up. “You okay?”

“Yes.” She whispered her voice strained.

He leaves his hands on her hips guiding her while he thrusts upwards. He always loved this position. His hands were free to roam and the view was good. No, strike that, the view was fucking awesome. Then there was the way she moved. She was always tentative at first and Dean was all too willing to help guide her. To him there was nothing sexier than watching her bounce around on top of him. He closes his eyes grunting. She clings tightly to him biting into his shoulder as he pushes further and harder, the way he likes it. Lexi closes her eyes and lets the sensation roll over her. He's now kissing and biting that spot behind her ear that drives her crazy. Lexi digs her nails into his back moaning out his name. He responds by thrusting upwards, harder and faster into her working up a steady rhythm.

“Say my name again.” he growls into her ear giving her ass a light slap. She's caught off guard by the slap, he's never done that before, she's kind of turned on by it but doesn't speak. He slaps her ass harder picking up the pace and growling, “Say it.”

“Dean...oh...OH FUCK....DEAN....”

Dean knows she's close. He can feel her legs starting to shake. He digs his fingers into her hips and pounds into her. Covered in sweat, her breathing labored, Lexi throws back her head moaning out his name. He feels her tighten and tremble, he's teetering on the edge. A few minutes later Dean begins to shake and he presses his face against her neck. He breathes out her name and it's over.

Dean coaxes her gently down to the mattress feeling completely drained and sated. He rolls off of her and stares at the ceiling before pulling her securely against his chest. He likes this part but he will never admit it to her or anyone. He feels peaceful laying there with her running his hands up and down her back while she kisses his neck and shoulder.

Dean wants to stay like this with his arms wrapped around her and forget about his responsibilities. He tightens his grip on her as if to reassure himself that she's real. Then he reminds himself that she is real, she knows the truth about him and she didn't run from him. He looks down at her and begins telling her how he got injured.

“So, why didn't your dad patch you up?”

“We got into a fight. I messed up, almost got us both killed. He told me I couldn't have one foot in hunting and one foot out. That's how you end up dead. He told me I needed to take a break and decide what I really wanted.....”

“And you came here.”

“Yeah....I.....if you want me to go Lex.....I mean I understand......”

Lexi leaned forward kissing Dean gently before resting her head back on his chest. “I don't want you to go. This was our big plan wasn't it? I go to college here and you break away from your dad and live here with me.”

“Yeah, yeah it was.” Dean kisses the top of her head before throwing her comforter over them. He settles back down feeling warm and content with her wrapped up in his arms. He's suddenly exhausted, Lexi's fingers trailing up and down his arm lulling him to sleep. He can barely keep his eyes open now. He suddenly realized that Sam was right. He did want a normal life but Dean wasn't so sure if it was possible. He yawned telling himself that it didn't matter at the moment. He was too tired to think about the consequences of staying here with her, he just knew he was staying.


End file.
